1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch sensor function-equipped display device.
2. Related Art
For touch sensor function-equipped display devices, a configuration such as an ATM in which an input device is mounted on a liquid crystal display device is known. In addition, as input devices, touch panel devices that determine a touch position by bringing an input tool such as a touch pen, a person's finger, or the like of electronic apparatuses into contact with an arbitrary position on a touch surface and perform various operations, inputs, or the like are known. As such touch panel devices, for example, devices of various types such as a resistance film type, an electrostatic capacitance type, and an ultrasonic surface acoustic wave type are known (for example, see JP-A-2009-3672).
In JP-A-2009-3672, as a touch sensor function-equipped display device, an electro-optical device in which a touch panel device of an ultrasonic surface acoustic wave type is mounted on a liquid crystal display device is disclosed. In such an electro-optical device, an image displayed on the liquid crystal display device is visually recognized through the touch panel device. Accordingly, the touch panel device (a portion corresponding to a screen of the liquid crystal display device) is formed of a transparent member.
However, according to the electro-optical device described in JP-A-2009-3672, light is absorbed or reflected by each portion of the touch panel device when the light generated from the liquid crystal display device is transmitted through the touch panel device. Accordingly, an excellent image cannot be provided. In addition, according to the electro-optical device described in JP-A-2009-3672, since a configuration in which the touch panel device is mounted on the liquid crystal display device is used, the size of the device is increased.